cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Really Don't Care
"Really Don't Care" is a song by Disney star/singer Demi Lovato featuring English singer Cher Lloyd. The song is Demi's fourth single off her self-named fourth album. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded it to their channel on August 31, 2014. Lyrics Lisa: He moved But I swear he lives on this street. Christina: Fine We'll hit every house on this street. Lauren: You wanna play You wanna stay You wanna have it all You started messing with my head Until I hit a wall Dani: Maybe I should've known Maybe I should've known That you would walk You would walk out the door Lauren and Dani: Hey! Amy: Said we were done Then met someone And rubbed it in my face Cut to the part She broke your heart And then she ran away Dani, Amy, and Lauren: I guess you should've known I guess you should've known That I would talk I would talk Christina: But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh Lisa: I really don't care Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you Oh no not anymore Oh no not anymore You had your shot Had your shot But you let go Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared I'll walk right up to you And tell you that I don't care Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: And make you understand And make you understand You had your chance Had your chance Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh Lisa: I really don't care Cimorelli: Oh oh ohhh Oh oh ohhh Oh oh ohhh Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: Yeah Listen up Hey, hey Never look back Dumb struck boy Ego intact Look boy Why you so mad Second guessin' But should've hit that Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: Hey Demi You picked the wrong lover Should've picked that one He's cuter than the other I just wanna laugh 'Cause you're tryna be a hipster Kick him to the curb Take a polaroid picture Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh Lisa: I really don't care yawns That was a close one. at her phone You guys We had the wrong street! Cimorelli: What?! Lisa: Oh, well. I really don't care. Video Gallery Category:Covers